1. Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to a display panel having multiple display circuit regions driven by separately timed scan signals, a flat panel display device having the same, and a method of driving a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display technologies have been widely used in commercial flat panel displays. Generally, a display panel, that contains the pixel circuits and driving circuits of the flat panel display device, a plurality of scan-lines for transmitting a scan signal is arranged in a first direction, a plurality of data-lines for transmitting a data signal is arranged in a second direction, and a plurality of pixel circuits is arranged at locations corresponding to crossing points of the scan-lines and the data-lines. Thus, the flat panel display device may display one frame by sequentially applying the scan signal to the scan-lines and by simultaneously applying the data signal to the data-lines.
As described above, the flat panel display device simultaneously performs a data writing operation for the pixel circuits constituting one horizontal-line (i.e., coupled to one scan-line). For this reason, a wide range of data signal should be provided to capacitors of the pixel circuits constituting each horizontal-line (i.e., alternately charged and discharged) when the flat panel display device displays one frame having a horizontal stripe pattern (e.g., black color data and white color data are alternately input along horizontal-lines). As a result, a peak current may occur in the data driving unit. Peak current may result in electro-magnetic interference (EMI), noise, stress on components, and other deleterious effects.